


Temper Temper, My Lord

by viridianmasquerade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Consensual Violence, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Historical Roleplay, Master/Slave, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Smut, Whipping, belt whipping, ribaldry, slave play, slightly silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmasquerade/pseuds/viridianmasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seadweller and a tealblood meet as master and slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Temper, My Lord

"Well, well, well," he declared, flinging his heavy cloak behind him dramatically, "it seems your fortunes have fallen since last we met, Neophyte!" The seadweller sneered down at the tealblood captive kneeling in chains before him, relishing the trepidation on her heart-shaped face. As a slave, she had been stripped of her customary legislacerator's uniform, but it was the absence of her idiosyncratic red glasses that made her seem truly naked. Knowing it made her uncomfortable, he leered down at her exposed body.

"They'll surely rise again, Orphaner," the tealblood replied, with a defiant toss of her black hair. She paused as though thinking, then added, "and like, I'll be just as rad as before. You can be way sure of it." She rattled the chains on her wrists for dramatic emphasis.

The violetblood frowned. "Your manner of speech hardly befits a broad of your station," he said reprovingly, ignoring his own verbal misstep (or pretending to). He stalked around behind her, thick leather boots heavy on the ship's creaking wooden floor. "Shape up, Redglare," he said, emphasizing the name. He yanked the chain that secured her to the wall, an unsubtle reminder that had all the power this time. "After all, as Orphaner Dualscar, I will be served by only the most obedient and well-spoken of slaves. Understand that if you fail to please me, in speech or in servitude, there will be grave consequences."

The tealblood rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

He yanked her chain again. "You will answer me with appropriate respect, slave. I will not tell you a second time." This last he hissed straight into her ear, and she shivered despite herself.

"And if I don't?" she asked, sweetly subordinate tone calculated to annoy. "Sir," she added, delaying long enough to make the insult obvious.

"You of all people should know the laws of Alternia. I could have your life in an instant, girl," he growled, still in her ear. He ran his tongue around the edge of it and she gasped involuntarily. "If you're half as clever as you say you are," the seadweller continued, stalking back around in front of her, "you've realized there is only a single thing you can do to forestall your grim fate." He gestured to his growing bulge and smirked.

Latula snorted without meaning to. It was kind of sexy, hanging out in dream bubble pirate ships and pretending to be their Alternian alternate selves, but Cronus always tried to imitate the kind of stilted formal dialogue used in ancient Beforan theatre, insisting it was more authentic, and she found it hard to take seriously for very long. Sometimes she could get him to laugh with her about it. The expression on Cronus' face told her that today was not one of those days. Oops. She attempted, poorly and far too late, to arrange her expression into something approximating deference, but to no avail.

"Excuse me, lowblood?" he snarled, shedding the overwrought stage dialogue for pure temperamental Cronus. He grabbed a fistful of her loose hair, yanking her head back painfully. "Think it's okay for a peasant like you to disrespect a highblood like that? Huh?"

"Like, temper, temper, my lord," she said, through gritted teeth. At least they were finally getting somewhere interesting. "You harsh wouldn't want to damage the merchandise."

He let her go immediately and stepped back. "Merchandise. Yeah, that's exactly what you are right now, isn't it?" Cronus raised his eyebrows. "Merchandise oughta be on display." Shark smile spreading on his narrow face. He beckoned upwards with one hand. "On your feet." 

Latula stood, slowly, the chains hampering her movement. With her wrists restrained behind her, she had no way to cover herself. Not that Cronus had never seen her naked, of course, but it was different in chains and under orders; one part discomfiting, one part thrilling. She bit her lip and looked at him, feeling her nook growing warm.

"Eyes where they belong, slave." The seadweller undid his belt and whipped it off with a cracking sound. One-handed, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his bulge. "Better," he said, when she looked down towards it obediently. "Is that what you want?" he asked, dangling the keys to her chains right next to it. 

The answer was yes to both, but she was hardly going to give him the satisfaction now that she'd managed to get his blood up. It would be a waste of good defiance. "If you like, say so," she said, noncommittally, deliberately informal in the hopes of irritating him further.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, although he was angry enough to keep it in character. "I think your dripping nook says so," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Just for that, you don't even get to touch it." He went behind her and carefully unlocked one arm, dodging her immediate attempt to claw at him. "You can touch yourself instead," he said, circling to the side.

He knew she hated doing that in front of him, performing that way, for his pleasure instead of just her own. The hungry way he looked at her when she touched herself aroused and repelled her in equal measure. She hesitated, defiance crumbling.

She felt the sting of the belt on her ass before she even realized he'd lashed out, and got a second for yelping. 

"Get started."

Latula licked her lips nervously. Cronus raised the belt in warning. She closed her eyes and slipped her finger into her nook with a sigh that turned into a shriek as he whipped her ass again. "Eyes open, slave." She forced herself to look back down at his bulge and started to stroke herself. The sting of the lash again.

"Forgetting something?" he asked.

She stopped and looked up at him, not sure what he meant. Another slap prompted another yelp. "I didn't say stop, did I?"

The tealblood shook her head and kept touching herself. The belt cracked again, inevitably.

"If I didn't know better, Neophyte, I might think you wanted me to whip you," he sneered. "Do you? Is that what all this defiance and bad behavior was about?" he asked, bringing the belt down again and again, cross-hatching the backs her thighs with stinging teal stripes.

"No," she said, biting her lip. She was only lying a little. 

"No what?" he asked, slamming the belt down across the front of her powerful thighs.

"No SIR," she shrieked gracelessly, finally remembering her manners, then took a breath and repeated herself more calmly.

"I see it's making you very wet," he pointed out, sweeping his gaze over her lewdly. He wasn't wrong. "Are you lying to me, slave?"

"No sir," she said, licking her lip, slipping another finger inside herself.

"Then what is it that's making you so wet?" She couldn't help but glance down at his bulge; thick and straining and he hadn't even touched it yet.

"Presumptuous, greedy little lowblood." Cronus smirked, showing off all his sharp teeth. "Today's your lucky day," he said. Dropping the belt, he picked her up at the waist and pushed her back up against the rough galley wall, chains rattling noisily. He braced her there one-handed, none too gently, while he pushed the tip of bulge into her with the other.

"Please, sir?" she said, batting her eyelashes at him mock-daintily, already recovering her desire to undermine and irritate him now that she didn't have to perform for him anymore.  
"Are you going to behave?" he asked, pushing in just the tiniest bit more.

She moaned a yes.

"Yes what?" he asked, withdrawing a ways.

"Yes, sir, I'm going to behave, sir," she panted. "Please fuck me. I'll be good, I promise!"

He pushed her all the way down on his bulge and held her there while she squirmed, gasping, and grinned at her. 

She leaned forward and bit him on the neck as hard as she could.

"Bitch!" he yelped, and bit back, sinking his teeth into her as he started to thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's prompt was: "Could I possibly request some more black CroTula --sort of an extension of But You Will Be, with them roleplaying being on Alternia? (*cough* maybe Cronua punishing a disobedient slave *cough*) Thanks in advance". Anon, I am sorry to have been somewhat silly at the beginning but I hope the ending is hot enough to make up for it ;)


End file.
